1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Such flat panel displays include, e.g., a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. In a general organic light emitting display, a driving transistor included in each pixel supplies current with amplitude corresponding to a data signal, so that light is generated in an organic light emitting diode.